Return of the Guardians
by xXPikaTu RAWRXx
Summary: When darkness rises, the guardians will return. So when Pitch stole the sun in order to create eternal darkness, the Man in the Moon has chosen a new guardian, Rapunzel, to help the group. There's only one problem, she's not a spirit... yet. (Slight AU slow bloom love story, starts 7 years after the ROTG canon, give it a shot?) *in-complete*
1. Prologue

**Hello there, newbie here! :D This is my first fanfic and I know that it's not the best but it really warms up my heart when someone's willing to spare a few minutes just to read this. So thank you :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ROTG, Brave, HTTYD, and Tangled stuff, but I do own the idea/story.**

**Prologue**

"May!"

May turns around, her eyes darting across the endless-like darkness. The sound of her name surrounds her. _How did I get here?_

"Ah, there you are." A dark voice echoed. May turns around almost instantly as Pitch Black slowly appears.

Her eyes grew wide with fear. _The Nightmare King._ She tells herself.

"Now, I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you." Pitch says as black sand starts forming a figure, a familiar one. A boy with white hair.

The black sand then starts fading away, leaving the unconscious boy behind. _Jack._ The boy's pale face seems whiter than ever compare to the blood at the corner of his lips.

_Jack?_ "Jack!" May screams at the top of her lungs, hoping that the boy could hear. Slowly, Jack opens his eyes, he looks hurt, he _is _hurt, very badly.

"May?" Jack lifts his head. "May!"

"Jack." _He's alright. _May calms herself. _For now._

Pitch grins slightly, black sand starts swirling on his hands, forming a stick-like figure. It took about 10 seconds before the sand fades away once again, but this time leaving a staff behind, the staff glows faintly.

Pitch then snaps the staff in half, Jack screams in pain as if Pitch just destroyed part of his heart.

"No!" May screams.

Then the whole thing went black.

May sat up, her body sticky with cold sweat, her heart pounding against her rib cage, like it's going to pop out of her body any second. She looks across her room, _nightmares_ she thought. "Jack," she says, and the wind carries his name.

**So that's the end of the prologue/preview. Stay tuned for Chapter 1! :D I hope you liked it! Again, this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucked :P**


	2. Ch 1: Jack

**Hey everyone I'm back! :D Sorry that it took so long, I had a lot of schoolwork/tests so I could only write a little every day, and since I wanted longer chapters, that means longer updates, maybe about a chapter every 2~3 weeks. I'm so sorry but I might get a few chapters done during Spring Break so we can have shorter updates :) Oh and just so you guys know, the story is all POV chapters, you can tell which character's POV is by looking at the first title, the second title is the chapter's title. Thank you so much for reading my story :) Disclaimer: I don't own any ROTG and Tangled characters, but I own the story :)**

**+It takes hours to write a story, and seconds to comment+**

**Chapter 1:**

**Jack Frost**

**+ Girl with the Golden Hair +**

"...and they lived happily ever after."

I put the book back in the empty pink shelf. Hearing Sophie yawning behind me, I know that she must have been really tired today, she's been non-stop yawning since I got here.

"Another?" Sophie says tiredly behind me.

I put the book down and turned around. "Are you sure? You look really tired."

Sophie got out of her bed and onto the floor which is filled with all her other bed-time storybooks. I better clean that up after so that she won't get into trouble for making such a big mess. She bent down and picked up a book, "please?"

"Okay fine, last one?" I can never say no to her, especially when it comes to bed-time stories. Despite her age, she's one of those rare kids that can still see me after the age of 13. Except for Jaimie and his friends of course. I don't think they'll ever stop believing.

I bend over to get her book, but before I could reach it, an unexpected wind came pouring into the room. Sophie ran over to the window, her eyes suddenly full of energy.

"Look!" She says, pointing into the dark sky with a beautiful ribbon of light running across.

"The aurora borealis," I say as I step out of the window, "something's wrong."

Sophie hands me my staff, and I held it high above my head. "To North!" I yell.

"Say hi to Bunny for me!" Sophie says as the wind carries me into the sky.

XOXOXO

It's been a while since I was at the North Pole. Seven years actually. After we got back from Burgress, we guardians just went our separate ways. I mean sure that I would still try to mess with Bunny from time to time, and visit Sandy during his midnight shift, and occasionally bump into Baby Tooth once in a while. But still, I miss these guys, and the adventure we shared.

"Hey it's Jack Frost!" North says and squeezes me in one of his hugs. His Russian accent still amuses me after all these years.

We walk across the crowded hallway, filled with those little elves with golden bells dangling and ringing as they walk along with those big, fluffy yetis.

I still remember the morning after Jaimie woke up the day after I became a guardian. He was all jumping around with Sophie while screaming "A yeti singed my book Sophie!" He then flipped his book to the "Big Foot" page, a big PHIL along with a heart was on the corner of the page. Of course that was like 7 years ago, but the book is still tucked safely under Jaimie's pillow.

"What's wrong North?" I ask as we head towards the Globe Room, "what did he do this time?"

North hesitated a little. "I don't know," he says, "but it's something awful."

By the time we reach the room, the other guardians have arrive, except for Tooth, who might be late due to work. So apparently, we all have the same question. But then again, maybe not.

"North, you know that Spring is coming right?" Bunnymund says while painting another egg, "which means that _I_ have to prepare for Easter, which is like 3 weeks away."

"It's okay Bunny," North exclaims, "besides it's 3 weeks, how hard can it be?"

"Oh yeah? Well I still need to collect the eggs for the hunt. You know how hard it is to collect them?"

"Try chocolate eggs then, they're easier to paint."

"_Who_ paints chocolate eggs?" Bunny says. Sandy shrugs behind North. "See? Sandy agrees."

"But egg is still egg, so why not make it good?" North says, grabbing the egg from Bunny, "besides, children love chocolate."

"Well why don't you give out _chocolate_ toys for Christmas then?"

"Because the children love the toys." North tosses Bunny his egg.

"Well the children love _my_ egg-hunts!" Bunny points North with his paintbrush, "no matter what kind of egg it is!"

While I'm just sitting down on the table when the others tries to argue with one another, Tooth flies in.

"Hey guys sorry that I'm late... Whoa!" Tooth starts hovering on top of the others, trying to untangle the situation.

As much as the scene amuses me, we still need to get down to business. So finally I raise my staff and pound it against the floor. Cool, strong breezes fill the room, blowing the elves away. Despite the mess it created, it stopped the argument.

"Umm guys aren't we forgetting something?" I say, my staff pointing at the globe.

"Oh right!" North says, slightly embarrassed. "My fellow guardians, I call you here today for a reason..."

"Yeah we know! The children are in danger." Bunny says while he continues to paint his egg.

North shot him a look. "I'm afraid not. This time, the _world_ is in danger."

"What do you mean?" Tooth asks.

"Yeah," I add, "what do mean the _world_?"

North turns to the globe, the lights shining brighter than ever. "Pitch is back."

"Whoa there, slow down." Bunny says. "This isn't one of those I-can-feel-it-in-my-belly kind of talk right?"

North pats his belly, "nope, not this time."

Tooth starts buzzing around, "He's back? What did he do this time?"

"I'm not sure, but Manny says it's awful." North puts his hands on the counter, looking at the lights.

Then the moon starts to shimmer and shine, and a ray of moonlight appears upon us. It glides onto the Guardians' circle, and we gathered around it. A beautiful crystal came out and the moonlight spreads across the whole room.

"Whoa!" I say, looking towards North, "what this?"

North's eyes are now bigger than before, "a new guardian," he says to himself.

Bunny flinches, "wait, a new guardian?"

"Apparently Manny thinks we need help." North answers.

"Ooh, who do you think it is this time?" Tooth flies around, her tone filled with excitement.

Sandy smiles, his sand shifting into a flower above his head.

"Mother Nature?" Tooth wonders.

"As long as it's not the Groundhog." Bunny says.

The crystal then shifts into a figure. A girl.

Tooth squealed with delight. "Oh my gosh finally! It's a girl!"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Bunny stammers, "who is this?"

The girl has beautiful long hair. _Really_ long actually. She has a frying pan on her hand, and she's wearing a dress.

"Rapunzel." North says.

"Wait. _Princess_ Rapunzel." Tooth says. "_The_ Princess Rapunzel?"

"Well that explains the hair." Bunny says while pointing at the figure with his paintbrush. "But why?"

Sandy shrugs, his sand forms into a question mark.

"Well, that's the fun of it right?" I say, "it's a mystery."  
I turn towards the moon. "Whatever it is, I know it's important."

"Um guys?" Tooth exclaims.

The crystal starts shifting once again. This time it shifts into the same girl, but different. She has short hair, wearing a hoodie and a skirt.

"Oh no." North says. His face turning pale.

"What!" Tooth says, who's starting to panic.

"Two forms of the same girl." Bunny explains. "Which means that she..."

"What?" I ask.

"Which means that she's not a spirit." North finishes.

Tooth tries to calm herself. "Yet?"

"Maybe." Bunny replies.

The moonlight then shines on my picture on the floor. I remember when they added that. I was so happy that day. I finally had friends, I finally had a family.

The light shines on my picture, my little persona glows with delight.

"Um,what's that?"

"Well that's odd..." North says. He signals Phil to get his Book of Guardians and starts reading it. "It looks like Man in Moon wants you to go alone this time."

"Wait, hold on. What do you mean _alone_?"

"For some reason, Man in Moon chose you to do this by yourself." North explains.

Bunny chuckles. "Well, with her of course."

I am genuinely in shock. "So I'm on my own then?"

"No." North says, his voice steady. "It is our job to protect the children, and so it is our job to assist you on you mission."

"Oh no." Bunny says. He shoves his egg to the side where Phil's just standing there. "What do you mean _assist_?"

North turns to Bunny. "We will help Jack on his mission here, at the North Pole. To see if there's anything that we need to keep an eye on."

Bunny hesitates. "Okay." He says with a sigh, "I'm in." He then turn towards me. "Well?"

I scratch my head a little. "Sophie says Hi."

**And that's the first chapter everyone :D Thank you so much for reading this. I promise that I'll try to upload my chapters a lot faster. It's just that I have a lot of schoolwork lately and I hope that I'll have less in the future. I can tell you that the guardians will still be in most of this story, but maybe not as much. So sorry if you want some guardians kick-butt action. :(**** Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 2 :)**


	3. Ch 2: May

**Hey guys I'm back :D Thank you so much for all the love this fanfic is getting! I mean for my first fanfic I'm surprised that people would actually go and read this... Thank you so much. :D Well, here's chapter 2, enjoy! Oh and I'm so sorry that I spelled Jamie's name wrong... Oops XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Tangled and ROTG. But I own this story and anything that's not related to the movies mentioned above. :)**

**It takes hours to write a story, and seconds to comment+**

**Chapter 2:**

**May**

**+Boy with the Crystal Blue Eyes+**

"May!"

"Hey Jamie!"

"I got your message, I can't believe your visiting!"

"Yeah well it's been a while so..."

"Ha! 7 years to be exact."

"Already? Wow."

"So, when are you coming?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I'll call you when I'm leaving."

"Yeah, yeah. Geez I can't wait!"

"Hmph, me too."

**XOXOXO**

That was last week. Somehow those nightmares made me think of Burgess. So I decided to pay a visit.

**XOXOXO**

"Welcome to Burgess." I say, reading the sign.

It feels great to be here again. Somehow this is the only place that popped into my mind after my nightmare. I just love everything here.

"Hmm, let's see..." I hold the map high above my head to cover up the sun as Pascal, my little chameleon friend, points his tail towards the park next to us. The park is covered in snow, with children playing a snowball fight. Older kids, my age I suppose. I can't help myself but to stand aside and watch them play. There's something about the winter and the snow that just gets me.

As I stood there in awe, Pascal turns his head then shrieks at me.

"What is it Pa-" But before I could finish, I am on the ground, with snow covering my entire face.

A boy ran towards me and holds out his hand. "Sorry about that, I was aiming at my frie-" He hesitates for a bit; then, with a smile, pulls me up. "May?!" He asks with disbelief.

Suddenly the boys face looks very familiar. "Jamie, hey!"

"I thought you'd be here tonight." He says and we embraced.

"Well, my plane kinda took-off a bit early." I say as we separate.

Jamie chuckled a bit. "Well I'm glad you're here." He then turn toward his friends, "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later!" His group of friends waved as we head toward his house.

"So how's Sophie doing?" I ask.

Jamie shrugs, "Good, great?" He scratches his head a bit, "let's just put it like in-between them."

I smiled. After all these years, his house still looks the same. The same swing set, the same half-painted fence, and the same mailbox with the handwritten _Bennett_ on it. When we got to the porch, Abby came and jumped on Jamie with a wagging tail. "Hey Abby!" Jaime says as he lifts the female greyhound off of him.

Jamie opens the door and Abby rushed in. "My mom's not home." He says, "she went to visit her friends, won't be back 'till next week."

I left my bags and we went upstairs. Jamie's room is still ever so wonderful. Filled with posters and drawings. Though most of the drawings are about this group of what he calls _The Guardians_. Since I've known him, Jamie has always been talking about this group. From the Tooth Fairy, to Santa Clause, to the Easter Bunny, who is actually a Pooka, to Sandman, all the way to the one called Jack Frost.

Jamie took his shoes off and settled on his bed while I grabbed his spinning chair. "So what made you visit?" He asks.

I chuckled a bit. Pascal leaps onto my lap and snuggled a bit while I gently patted him. "Well, I had this dream, nightmare actually."

Jamie nodded. And so I continued. "Pitch was there, and Jack! Jack Frost? Well, in my dreams... It was dark, Pitch showed up, and told me that I have something, then Jack appeared, and Pitch..."

I couldn't finish it.

I turn towards Jamie, his eyes were wide, astonished. "After all these years..." He says, "and you still believe in him?"

I smiled. "Yeah, never stopped believing..."

"But... you've only seen my drawings, and my story." He grabs a book from underneath his pillow. "And this book."

He hands the book to me, it's an old scrapbook with a large silver _G _onit. I start turning the pages, every page is filled with what he calls the _evidence _about the guardians, from pictures, to ripped out notebook pages, to a golden dollar coin, to a ripped out page about Big Foots from a book about creatures with a giant _PHIL_ on it.

"Well, I do have a wild imagination..." I say and hands Jamie his book.

I checked my phone. _6:55_. "I better get going, it's getting late."

Jamie walked me to the door. "Oh, guess what I found the day after you moved." He took out a piece of paper and hands it to me. "Remember how you would draw chameleons all the time and wished you had one? And then the day before you move, Pascal showed up?"

I looked over my shoulder where Pascal is, and the little guy just smiles gently. "Of course."

**XOXOXO**

My parents never sold their house when they were here, and I was on my way there.

I took out the paper that Jamie gave me. Pascal squealed in delight at the drawing of a rainbow chameleon. Then suddenly a gush of wind came, and my paper flew right out of my hand. "Hey!"

Then, what I saw was just simply incredible.

A boy, with hair as white as snow, was _flying._ He has a wooden staff, which was covered in frost, and he's wearing a blue hoodie. But overall, he has _my _drawing.

The boy with my drawing kept on flying, leaving cold wind behind. "Wait!" I yelled, hoping that the boy could hear. But he didn't. I look over my shoulder to Pascal. He had a straight face. Seems like he wants to get him too.

We chased the boy for about 2 blocks. All the way to... _the lake! _I stopped immediately. Yet the boy landed in the middle of the frozen lake, and unfolded the drawing.

I took a look at the lake. Frozen. Pascal leaped onto the frozen surface but slipped and lay flat on his stomach. I giggled and put him back on my shoulder. With a deep breath, I gently put my foot onto the ice. "Steady now..." I told myself. But I slipped on my back. I closed my eyes for a moment. Laughing at my stupidity, Pascal laughed too.

But when I opened my eyes, I see the boy floating on top of me, laughing. He has crystal blue eyes, as cold as the frost but as clear as the ice. "Umm... a little help here?" I asked.

The boy suddenly stopped laughing, his pale face looked shocked. He spins around, as if he was looking for someone else. "Are... are you... talking to me?" He ask.

"Well, yeah." I say. "Who else would I ask for help?"

His expression slowly changed from shocked to overjoyed. "You can see me?" He then starts laughing. "She can see me! _You_ can see me!" He then soars into the air, spinning, looping and twirling in the night sky, screaming "She sees me! She sees me!"

"Yes, I think we can establish that now..." I say, still lying on the ground. The boy grabs his staff and jumps around excitedly like a little kid on Christmas day. "Ha, heh... sorry." He says, pulling me up. "It's just that..." he then paused for a bit, and shook his head, "never mind."

The boys hands are cold. But somehow they didn't really bother me, it feels, nice. Better than warm hands anyways. "I'm Jack." He says with a smile.

"I'm May," I said, "and this is Pascal."

**Quite a chapter huh?! XD Hope you enjoyed it! Again, thank you for all the love this fanfic is getting, I really appreciate it. :) Since it's Spring Break. I think I'll write faster than usual, but after that it might take about 2 weeks to get a chapter done, sorry. But as always, chapter 3 is coming guys, so stay tuned! X) Remember to comment, follow, or favorite if you want to, thank you.**


	4. Ch 3: Jack

**Hey guys, so here's Chapter 3! :D I hope you like it! Sorry that this one's short. Turns out that I can't really write the next part in Jack's POV... So chapter 4 should come sooner than the others. To be honest, I'm truly sorry that this chapter may be really disappointing :( I promised that I would write faster over Spring Break, but it turns out that I didn't have a lot of time, and I wasn't feeling so good most of the week, so sorry about that. X(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to ROTG and Tangled, but the story belongs to me :)**

**+It takes hours to write a story, and seconds to comment+**

**Chapter 3:**

**Jack**

**+Come with me+**

"_Her name is May, short hair, has a pet chameleon... I know it may be hard to find her, but trust me. You'll know it when you see her." North explains._

"_So what do I do when I find her?" I ask._

_North hesitates. "Bring her here first."_

"_Okay." I say._

_I turn to face the moon. "See ya later." I gave him a smile before I flew out of the workshop._

XOXOXO

"May?" I ask.

This is it! I found her. May. The girl that I've been looking for. The girl that the moon wanted as the new guardian. But she's a human right? _Mortal_. Why does she sees me?

The girl looks very confused. "Yeah. My name's May."

"Well that's a nice name." I replied.

May chuckled for a bit. "Anyways," she says, "you got something there that belongs to me." She pointed at the paper I'm holding.

I held up the paper. "This?" I ask. "Is this why you're on the ice?"

"Yeah." She says, "I called you but I guess you were too high above there to notice."

"I think I did notice." I said sheepishly. "I just assumed that it was meant for someone else."

May gave me a small tilt of her head. "Why's that?"

I can't answer that. I _don't _know how to answer that. I mean I can't just tell her something like "_because no one can see me_" or "_because I'm invisible_", right?

"Well..." I said, trying to think. _Bring her here first_. The North Pole. _That's it!_

I gently shook my head"There's no time for that." I said, reaching out to her. "come with me."

May looked just as I suspected, _confused_. "Where?" she asked.

"Umm, just... the North Pole maybe?" I said, scratching my head a little.

"_Why would I say that? Now she's gonna think I'm nuts!_"I told myself. But to my surprise, May just arched an eyebrow and looked at Pascal. Pascal had his eyebrow arched too.

"Hmm... sure." She finally answered.

"Wait, _what_?" I said, confused. _Did she just say "sure"?_

"Well yeah." May says. Then she added, "Why not?"

Even though I wasn't sure about the reason, I didn't really have the urge to find out what it is.

So instead of asking her even more questions, I grabbed my staff and lifted my elbow in a very gentleman-ly way and asked with a slight grin, "shall we?"

**And that's chapter 3! :( I know that it's really bad, so I'm going to re-upload this chapter some other time in the future... But for now, I'll just leave it here :( I'm truly sorry. But chapter 4 is coming and I promise that it's going to be longer and better than this :)**

**Special shout-outs to all my followers: Thank you all for the kind comments and favorite-ing this. I really love you guys :D This is my first fanfic and I know I'm writing slower than any other person on this website... so thank you, for everything X)**

**-xXPikaTu RAWRXx**


	5. Ch 4: May

**Okay guys here's Chapter 4! Yay?! So I kinda promised that I would post this chapter as soon as I'm done with it. But apparently just had too block me out and it took me a long time just to get back in. Also, I had to take CST's and couldn't use my laptop, so sorry about that. Anyways, thank you for all your support :D I can't believe that there's over 2000 views already! :) Also, thank you for following/favorite-ing/commenting on my fanfic, really means a lot. And another thing, if you're confused about May, just please keep on reading and you'll get it later in the future as the story progresses. I can't really explain because then I'll spoil this story. X) Oh and btw, I love the title for this chapter, don't you?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ROTG or Tangled characters, but I do own the story.**

**+It takes hours to write, and seconds to comment+**

**Chapter 4:**

**May**

**+We're Off to See the Mother, the Wonderful Mother of Nature?+**

Jack offers his hand and I hold it gently, his hand is cold, like holding my first snowball. He pulls me close to him and raise his staff, "To North!" he says.

A cold wind came gushing toward us and I hug Jack. The wind then brought us up high, my grip then loosens in the large amount of gushing wind. "Jack!" I say while the wind separates us. With Pascal still holding tightly on my shoulder, we fall towards the ground. I open my arms, wishing that my flying position would somehow slow me down. I mean I read about flying squirrels, so why not flying humans? I close my eyes, fearing the worst. Then from high above, a figure flew under me and carries me back up again.

"Ha, you alright?" Jack says, "sorry about that, I got you now."

I chuckled a bit, wrapping my arms around him as I bury my face in his silver-white hair. "Don't ever ever let go of me again."

There was a long silence. Then Jack turned his head, his pale face somehow glows faintly underneath the moonlight. "I'll never let go, promise." he says, his face showing a smile. I blushed a little and look over my shoulder, Pascal was still frozen from the previous situation, his eyes wide open with shock.

We flew higher above, and into the clouds. Stars surrounded us while a ribbon of colors flows above us. I close my eyes, feeling the winds. I bury my face in Jack's hair once more, never really noticed that his silver hair would be as soft as snow.

XOXOXO

"May?"

I opened my eyes slowly, how long was I asleep?

"We're here." Jack says, tilting his head.

I turn my head towards Pascal, who's all snuggled up in my hoodie with a string tied around his waist. I smile and start poking him, waking him up. "Wake up Pascal."

Pascal opens his eyes lazily, and yawns a bit while he stretched out his tiny little limbs.

"Almost ther-" Before Jack could even finish, another wave of wind came rushing right at us.

"Jack!" I called out. The wind is too strong, I hold on to Pascal with one hand.

I was about to be blown away, when a hand grabs me and pulls me towards him. "Jack!" I said.

"I promised didn't I?" He says with a smirk.

I smiled, we hold on to each other as we slowly descend into the giant building below us. "Is that..."

"Oh yeah," Jack says, "I forgot... Welcome to the North Pole, May."

XOXOXO

We landed gently, Pascal looked around suspiciously. One second we were alone, the second later, tiny elves with bells and big furry yetis came pouring into the room, surrounding us.

Pascal starts to panic and began tapping my shoulder nervously. I guess I would freak out too if I'm a tiny chameleon who's surrounded by elves and yetis.

"C'mon Pascal, it's not so bad in here." I said to him while I gently pat his head which sorta calmed him down for a bit.

Suddenly, right in front of my eyes, came the guardians. _The_ guardians. "No way," I said in awe, "Santa? The Tooth Fairy? Sandman? The Easter Bunny?"

"Hello mate," the giant bunny says. Correction, I feel like he looks more like a kangaroo than a bunny.

"There she is!" Santa says, pushing the kangaroo aside. Is it weird to never know that Santa's Russian?

I chuckled a bit, "It's me alright!?" I looked around for a bit, "Umm, Santa?"

"Call him North." Jack says as he put his hand on my shoulder, "He prefers North."

Jack then walks to the side, "I'll just stay here!"

I turned back to North, "I can't believe it, the North Pole. I'm actually at _the_ North Pole!"

"Welcome," he said.

I start to look around me. "Look guys," I say, "I'm _really _happy to be here, but umm... _why_ am I here?"

North studied me a little, "Well you see..."

"It's about Mother, mate." Bunny said as he hopped into the conversation.

"Mo... Mother?" I ask confusingly.

"He meant Mother Nature." North says.

"Man-in-Moon says that she's dying somehow..." Bunny added.

"Dying? But the weather looks fine..."

"Dying _slowly_." North corrected.

"She's not weak _now_." Bunny says, "not yet anyways."

"Well then why am I here?"

"Our job is to figure out _what_ or _who_ is causing this." Bunny explains.

"Okay..." I say, still a bit confused about the whole situation. A cool breeze then came by me and Pascal and the next thing I know, Jack's hand is on my shoulder. Pascal pouted, feeling unamused.

"Then after that _we _need to investigate." Jack says.

"_We_? As in _us_?" I ask, pointing my finger back and forth between us.

"Yeah." Jack replies. "Find out what's wrong and stop or prevent it."

"Okay, I'm in." I say. "Sounds interesting enough."

"Great!" North exclaims. "Now go!"

"And good luck!" Tooth added.

The three of us step towards the center of the workshop. Of course it wasn't all that easy with all the elves in the way.

"So where are we going now?" I ask.

"To Mother Nature." Jack says, swinging his staff over his shoulder.

"Buckle up." Bunny says, putting his boomerang away in his pack. He then tapped the floor a few several times.

And the next thing I know is that the four of us, including Pascal, are plunging down a hole of green-ish darkness.

**So that's chapter 4 I guess, and chapter 5 is coming up :) Also, since summer is almost here I can write a bit more and upload more chapters. Yay! But then again I might not have time to do this and my uploads would still be slow. :( Sorry. Anyways, see you in the next chapter! :D**


	6. Ch 5: May

**Hey guys :D Chapter 5 is here! (Finally?) I can't believe it's May already! I think I started this in March or something... and it's been 2 months already? Wow... Also, Special shout out to ****Denisse-chan, mmnoort, mae2551, Luna Grander, ELECTRA13, Whiteling, Kasha Eliz ****and**** little miss BANANNA HEAD ****for taking your time to review/comment my story... I really appreciate it :) And thank you for all the people who is following/favoriting my fanfic, I **_**would**_** type out the list, but it's too long, sorry X)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ROTG or Tangled characters, but I own the story :)**

**+It takes hours to write, and seconds to comment+**

**Chapter 5:**

**May**

**+Mother Nature's Not Exactly the "Motherly" Type+**

"Buckle up? Really?!" I yelled. I held on to Pascal, fearing that he would fly out any second.

"It's a long story!" Jack yelled behind me.

It's just like a dream, sliding down a grassy tunnel with flowers while Bunny hops in front of us.

"We're almost there!" Bunny yelled.

I grabbed on to Pascal tightly as we see the tunnel's dead end. "To what? Death?! Heaven?!" Jack laughed behind us.

We're almost near the end and I close my eyes. The next thing I know, we're plunging upward and shooting out of the tunnel. Good thing that I landed on some grass, otherwise it would hurt.

I slowly open my eyes. The land is filled with colors. From the green grass, to the pink and purple flowers among us, to the beautiful blue sky above. I got myself up and patted my hoodie.

"Hey cottontail! Are you sure we're not at your place?" Jack says wondering around.

"Aye mate." He says, "this is it!"

A little breeze came by and I lift my head up. Behind and not so far from us lay a giant tree, where a figure is hiding in the shadows.

I freeze instantly, the figure is short, and tiny with long hair trailing all the way to the bottom. Her head peaking behind with her hand on the tree, but hides almost immediately.

Pascal squeaks, and Bunny turns toward the tree, his ears twitching a bit. "Careful mate, she's sorta a bit unpredictable."

Bunny hops a bit toward the tree and kneels down, holding out his paw. "It's alright. It's just me, Bunnymund, remember?"

The little girl peeps her head once more. "Bunny?" She says, her voice soft and quiet.

The girl then came running towards him, her arms wide open. "Bunny!" she exclaims.

The girl then jumps up to Bunny, and flung her arms around his neck. "Did ya miss me?"

"Sure do." the giant rabbit says as he lifts the girl up and puts her down gently.

Now that I'm closer to her, I realize that the girl isn't really that short. She's about my height, with long black hair trailing all the way to the bottom, and her emerald-color eyes shines against her creamy white skin. "And who is this?" She asks.

"Oh yeah," Bunny says, "May, this is Mother Nature. Mother Nature, this is May."

"What?!" The little girl exclaims while raising a brow. My stomach stirred with fear, am I really _that_ disappointing?

I can hear Jack's laughter behind me. "Hey Cottontail! You... really think that she's..." Jack tries to speak within heaps of laughter but couldn't make it till the end of his sentence.

Mother Nature laughed too. "Oh, Bunny, I was asking about him!" She says, pointing at Pascal. "I obviously know who _she_ is."

I look around me, "M_e_?" I say, pointing at myself.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, of course. You're Rapunzel."

**Hey guys, short chapter here... A bit too short actually X( Apparently wouldn't let me log in and basicly a lot of stuff is going on in my life right now so I can't really find time to write... nothing depressing though, don't worry, just mostly tests and stuff. I don't know when chapter 6 will be done, so I can't guarantee you that I'm going to post that soon. But this is just so you know that I'm not dead yet and that I haven't given up on this fanfic :D Again, I really appreciate all the reviews and favorites and follows I've been getting, it really means a lot to me. So thank you, and I'll see you soon :)**

**- xXPikaTu RAWRXx**


	7. Updates and stuff

**Hey guys :D I am finally done with school! Yay! I'll be Uploading Ch 6 soon but after that I may or may not continue this story. One of the reason is that even though I already had most of the story planned out, the thing is that I don't know how to connect the plots together so I might not be able to finish it the way I wanted. The bigger reason is that I'm planning on writing a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons/huge crossover fantasy AU story :D I do not know the title yet and I'm still on the planning stage of the story... so watch out! But In the mean time I'll finish up chapter 6 and this other one-shot that I'm writing, sorry for the inconvenience :)**

**-xXPikaTu RawrXx**


End file.
